Deeper Down
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Two-shot s'insérant dans l'univers de Vampire Heart. UA. C'était étrange. Il n'était pas celui qui avait prononcé la mise à mort, il n'était pas responsable. Mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui, comme si, quelque part, il sentait quelque chose de différent faire écho dans ce vampire-là. Comme si son âme répondait à la sienne, d'une certaine façon.


_Deeper Down_

Two-shot s'insérant dans l'univers de _Vampire Heart_, ayant pour personnage principal Mark, un emoboy apparaissant dans les chapitres 2 et 5 de _Vampire Heart_. Il est préférable d'avoir lu la fic au préalable mais cela n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

Disclaimer : A l'exception de Sirius Black, propriété de J.K. Rowling, tout m'appartient.

Warning : Univers alternatif impliquant des vampires. Possibilité de slash évoquée. Tentatives de suicide et mutilations évoquées.

* * *

Entre lourdeur traînante et dynamisme tronqué, paroles chuchotées et refrain lancinant, la chanson diffusée évoquait des vapeurs d'opium dans le Londres industrialisé et malfamé du XIXe siècle. Cette même immobilité débile, ces mêmes illusions paradisiaques, comme des serpents de fumée entortillés qui nourrissaient et empoisonnaient les rêves. Vous endormaient et vous enserraient la gorge dans votre sommeil. Inconscient.

Le registre de la boîte changeait de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Ce rythme pesant et lourd, comme si on vous droguait, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait ces endroits qui semblaient sortir de vieux films d'horreur noirs et blancs, avec leurs décors aussi fantastiques qu'étranges. Il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, pas vraiment à sa place.

Mais _eux_, si. C'était _leur_ royaume.

Rien qu'ici, dans ce bar-boîte perdu dans les recoins underground de Londres, il en avait trois sous les yeux.

Plus ou moins jeunes, plus ou moins beaux. Ils ressortaient, ces pâles aristocrates, sur le fond de ces jeunes gothiques au look plus moderne. Élégants, intouchables, ils paraissaient presque sortir de l'époque que ces désespérés au teint pâle tentaient vainement d'imiter. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être aussi vieux ?

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de véritablement chasser. Ils restaient là, dans un coin du bar, sans avoir l'air de réellement essayer de trouver une proie. Ou peut-être leur tactique consistait-elle à intégrer dans leur conversation leur future victime. Les charmer pour les attirer dans leurs filets.

Deux femmes, l'une rousse, l'autre blonde. La vingtaine, peut-être. L'une semblait à peine sortir de l'adolescence.

Elles étaient d'une beauté presque irréelle, avec leurs iris pâles et leur peau quasiment nacrée. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il _savait _qu'il voyait cette opalescence anormale pour la peau d'un humain, cet halo qui semblaient les entourer.

Elles conversaient à deux, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil acérés à leur probable repas nocturne. Les doigts refermés sur des verres à peine touchés.

L'homme, d'une couleur café au lait, dénotait sur ses compagnes, ne serait-ce que par un attachement plus notable à la modernité. Mais, comme elles, il possédait un charme indéniable, dans son visage aux traits sévères. Peut-être même sa couleur lui donnait-elle un aspect plus exotique favorable.

En tout cas, lui, sans aucun doute, passerait une bonne nuit.

Autour de sa haute stature, plusieurs filles se rassemblaient déjà, attirées par son aura maléfique et dangereuse, comme un papillon à une flamme.

Un homme-ombre dans un monde d'ombres.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il jeta un dernier regard à la foule, sans réel espoir.

Non, celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas ici.

Déçu, dépité, le garçon quitta le bar discrètement, content de n'avoir rien pris à boire.

Le froid de l'automne londonien lui mordit la peau, la bourrasque s'attaquant jusqu'à ses os. Il n'était pas assez chaudement vêtu pour la saison, mais à quoi bon ?

Silencieusement, mécaniquement, il arpenta les rues, repassant dans sa tête toutes les cachettes possibles de celui qu'il poursuivait. Cette ombre au sourire carnassier et qui paraissait à peine plus vieux que lui.

C'était étrange, se dit-il, tandis qu'il donna un coup de pied à une canette qui barrait son chemin. Il n'était pas celui qui avait prononcé la mise à mort, il n'était pas responsable. Mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui, comme si, quelque part, il sentait quelque chose de différent faire écho dans ce vampire-là. Comme si son âme répondait à la sienne, d'une certaine façon.

Il y avait encore quelques jours de cela, il aurait accepté le châtiment du premier suceur de sang venu, fusse-t-il être ignoble et sadique. Fusse-t-elle une femme.

Mais depuis ce soir-là...il avait décidé que ce serait_ lui_, son exécuteur.

Il n'y avait pas de raison à ça. Oui, il était beau, non, il ne se refuserait pas à lui, mais qu'importe, enfin, puisqu'il se foutait de tout ?

Sa sentence était la seule chose qu'il désirait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, la seule chose qui le poussait encore à continuer. Le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette torture.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, fixa sur les étoiles un regard vide.

Sirius brillait.

* * *

Il ferma la porte silencieusement derrière lui, verrouilla à double tour, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux chiffres lumineux de l'horloge numérique une fois sa tâche finie. Il était passé minuit, de toute façon.

Il pouvait entendre le sourd bourdonnement de la télévision, à peine étouffé par les murs et portes qui s'interposaient entre lui et le salon, où son père était affalé dans ce fauteuil défoncé, une canette de bière bon marché aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'abrutissait devant le petit écran – oubliait une dure journée de travail.

Il ignora les chaussures bien rangées situées à la gauche de l'escalier et monta, ses Converses mouillées laissant des traces humides sur le bois impeccablement ciré par sa mère. Elle ne lui dirait rien.

La maison était plongée dans le noir mais il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer le couloir, la faible lumière de la lune suffisant à guider ses pas. Il ne voulait pas voir les cadres qui s'alignaient au mur, ces effigies de chien de mauvais goût que sa tante ne cessait de leur offrir, ces trophées adressés à un nom qui n'existait plus.

La porte grinça quand il pénétra dans sa chambre. Le son passa inaperçu, comme toujours. Et même si sa mère l'avait entendu, une chambre plus loin, elle ferait semblant d'être sourde et se rendormirait.

Il referma la porte du pied et se déchaussa négligemment. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements puaient la cigarette, à force de traîner dans les bars, mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche.

Avançant d'un pas sûr dans le noir, il chercha à tâtons la poignée du troisième tiroir de son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit un morceau de gâteau qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Acheté il y a une semaine, au goût chimique de chocolat et vanille, il ne lui restait qu'environ un cinquième du marbré mais c'était suffisant pour caler son estomac. Il mâcha le gâteau trop sec sans appétit et fit passer le tout avec un coca qui avait perdu son pétillant. Il devrait probablement refaire le plein de nourriture d'ici quelques jours s'il ne tombait pas bientôt sur son exécuteur.

Réprimant la grimace qui voulait prendre place sur ses traits, il attrapa son mp3 abandonné sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Mais avant de laisser son esprit se noyer dans la musique, son dernier refuge, il accomplit son rituel.

S'agenouiller sur le lit, comme en prière. Allumer la lampe de bureau comme on allumerait un cierge. Effleurer la photo aux bords racornis, comme on vénère la Madone. Murmurer les mots, sa propre litanie. Saisir le stylo noir, mâchouillé à l'extrémité. Examiner le calendrier. Compter à voix basse le nombre de croix sous ses yeux.

Il barra un nouveau jour.

Quatre-vingt-neuf.

* * *

Ce fut l'odeur du bacon grillé qui le réveilla.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent ; il grimaça en notant l'obscurité de la pièce – son réveil ne devait même pas encore avoir sonné. Il se retourna dans son lit, espérant retrouver le sommeil. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, son esprit s'était éclairci au lieu de replonger dans les bras de Morphée et son estomac se manifestait, attiré par l'alléchante odeur du bacon. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris un full breakfast ?

Les yeux troubles, il se leva maladroitement du lit, frissonnant dans l'air froid de sa chambre avant de se diriger d'une démarche un peu gauche jusqu'à l'endroit où traînait son sweat-shirt. Il enfila son pull, ouvrit les rideaux et passa à la salle de bains avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La radio de la cuisine était allumée et passait quelque vieille chanson des années soixante dont il ne connaissait que vaguement la mélodie. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir sa mère levée et devant la cuisinière, en train de brouiller des œufs – en général, elle prenait soin de l'éviter.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'asseyait à table, elle lui offrit un fragile sourire. Une parodie de ceux qui ornaient auparavant ses lèvres mais un sourire tout de même. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi elle souriait. Comment elle osait encore sourire, après ça ?

« Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ? »

Il aurait pu répondre, mordant, _« comme un mort »_ mais se retint, ne faisant que marmonner un vague « oui », portant son attention sur la table plutôt que sur sa mère.

_« Ne me regarde pas. » _avait-il envie de demander. _« N'essaie pas de me parler. »_ Il détestait sentir son regard s'appesantir sur lui.

Régulièrement, sa mère tentait de lui parler, de lui soutirer des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, quand elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter comme la peste. Cependant, il n'avait pas oublié les regards échangés ce jour-là. Inquiétude, reproche, peur, chagrin...mais surtout _effroi_. Effroi à l'idée que son fils ne soit devenu fou. Effroi à la pensée de la véritable raison de la mort de sa chère fille. Effroi à la possibilité d'héberger un tueur chez elle. Quand ils l'avaient emmené devant les policiers pour faire sa déposition, on l'avait soupçonné ; lui, le gamin aux drôles de lubies et qui aimait trop le noir. Mais, faute d'éléments probants, on avait conclu que ses explications "farfelues" relevaient plus du choc que d'une tentative de se dédouaner de l'assassinat et on conclut au meurtre sans mobile. L'assassin s'était évadé dans la nature et Mark était blanchi de tout soupçon.

Ça n'empêchait pas que sa mère y avait cru. Que sa mère l'avait pensé, même un bref instant, capable de tuer de sang froid. Capable de tuer sa propre famille. Sa propre sœur. Ça faisait mal plus que tout et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

_Elle n'était même pas capable de me regarder._

Son père n'essayait même plus. Chaque soir, il s'enfermait dans un silence débile, ignorant sa famille, s'enfuyant dans une réalité composée de séries stupides et de jeux télévisés. Un monde d'intrigues simples, de présentateurs souriants et de questions futiles dont on oubliait aussitôt les réponses. Son père ne regardait pas le journal – il n'avait pas envie de voir des images de meurtre sur l'écran.

Parfois, quand il rentrait tard, Mark l'entendait appeler sa sœur.

« C'est bon ? » demanda sa mère, le sortant de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas voir son sourire fragile et plein d'espoir. _Si nous agissons normalement, alors tout redeviendra normal._ Il hocha la tête, essaya de forcer un sourire, n'y parvint pas. « Très. »

Il avait à peine avalé le quart de son assiette quand il se leva.

« Je file en cours. »

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir l'expression sur le visage de sa mère.

* * *

Les journées de cours passaient dans un marasme gris et noir. Il notait au vol les mots prononcés par ses professeurs, mais sans rien en retenir. Il passait son temps à la bibliothèque aux heures des repas, évitant les rares amis qu'il avait eu, avant _ça_. Son portable était éteint la majorité du temps. Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus de batterie, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rechargé, il y avait des semaines de ça. Il s'enfermait dans un monde de musique et d'attente, à compter les heures avant de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer diurne. Des heures où il se demandait pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi. Pourquoi continuer d'aller en cours ? Pourquoi continuer de faire semblant devant ses parents que tout allait bien alors qu'il aurait voulu leur hurler sa souffrance au visage ? Pourquoi refuser toute aide, tout soutien moral qu'on tentait de lui offrir ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi _elle_ ?

Pourquoi le vampire l'avait-il choisi elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce monstre lui ravisse la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu simplement se nourrir et la laisser en vie ? Pourquoi avait-il dû...

Il serra les poings, jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Assez pour faire mal, pas assez pour saigner. La douleur était faible, trop faible pour divertir son esprit de ces instants-là mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus, pas ici.

Relâchant lentement la pression, il passa doucement ses doigts sur les marques qui couvraient son poignet, invisibles sous son pull. Il pouvait presque les voir, comme si elles s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Rouges. Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de cicatriser. Elles contrastaient sur sa peau blême, comme un nouveau genre de tatouage ou un bracelet fait de sang. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour exorciser la douleur, pour assourdir la peine que les souvenirs évoquaient. Comme si, quand le sang s'échappait des plaies, une partie du mal s'en allait avec lui.

Elle pansait ses blessures alors. Des blessures moins nombreuses, moins profondes, moins meurtrières. Comme s'il savait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Comme s'il ne souhait qu'attendre son arrivée, comme pour s'assurer que comme ça, elle viendrait, comme ça, elle l'aimerait. Comme s'il souhait simplement que quelqu'un remarque ces lignes vermeilles. Un cri silencieux à la société, comme pour dire _« aidez-moi »_.

Mais personne ne l'aiderait plus, à présent.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Plus que quelques heures_, se dit-il. _Plus que quelques heures._

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais seulement à présent l'heure pouvait-elle être qualifiée de _nuit_. Les vampires ne se mêlaient aux humains que quand ils étaient le plus vulnérable, quand leurs sens étaient émoussés par l'obscurité et par l'alcool. La chasse était alors plus aisée, plus _agréable_. La nuit était leur royaume, la décadence aussi. Comme les monstres qu'ils étaient, ils semblaient attirés à mesure égale par le désespoir, par le mal et par la vie. Celui qui s'en était pris à sa sœur avait semblé faire partie de la dernière catégorie. Son exécuteur, de la première.

Sans un mot, il déambulait à travers les rues de Londres, prenant le bus ou le métro quand un des repères qu'il envisageait de fouiller cette nuit se trouvait trop loin. La pensée que son exécuteur n'était peut-être pas de sortie ne l'effleurait même pas. Il l'avait observé. Sous son apparence désinvolte, il y avait une grâce de prédateur dans ses mouvements et quelque chose de presque dangereux dans son sourire. Celui-là aimait tuer, il en était certain.

Le dernier tube du moment passait dans le club qu'il avait rejoint, au gré du hasard. Il y avait repéré un vampire : un grand type aux longs cheveux blonds et aux vêtements impeccables – loin d'être son exécuteur. Quelque chose dans les yeux froids de ce vampire-là le dérangeait et il s'efforça de rester hors de son champ de vue. Mais, comme attiré par une force magnétique, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder se mouvoir entre les autres humains inconscients de sa véritable nature.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'observer les buveurs de sang. Voir comment ils opéraient – _chassaient _– avec ce même mélange de dégoût, de fascination morbide et de terreur qui l'avait hanté lors de la première scène dont il avait été témoin. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la curiosité, pas plus qu'une tactique pour essayer de trouver leurs points faibles, non. En réalité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il suivait ces monstres à la trace.

Au début, il avait essayé de chercher son assassin, c'était vrai. Il avait cherché ce qu'il était, persuadé que sa sœur n'avait pas été tuée par un être normal. Même les policiers avaient conclu à un cas étrange – quel humain viderait ses victimes de son sang ? – mais sans pour autant pousser les recherches plus loin. Il avait regroupé tous les éléments – rapidité, charme, consommation de sang, morsure et ces iris, oh ces iris – , et en était venu à la conclusion aussi farfelue qu'inéluctable qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Par la suite, il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur eux. La plupart des bouquins qu'il avait trouvé n'étaient que des romans fantastiques à grand renfort d'ail, de pieux et de croix et, dans le meilleur des cas, se posaient en tant qu'encyclopédie romancée. Certains auteurs allaient même jusqu'à avancer qu'ils avaient une apparence normale, que le soleil ne les affectait pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas de crocs...Des conneries. Mais il n'essayait pas d'en venir à bout, non. La colère avait été présente au début, c'était vrai, mais jamais réellement le désir de vengeance. Tout ce qui à quoi il avait pensé c'était_ elle n'est plus là, alors à quoi bon ? _L'injustice n'avait connu qu'une brève heure de gloire dans son esprit.

Cependant, lire n'était pas suffisant et il l'avait vite compris. Alors, il avait décidé de chasser les vampires à sa façon, de les poursuivre pour les comprendre. Pour comprendre ce qui les faisait réagir, pour comprendre _pourquoi_. Et au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, de ses nuits passées dehors, il s'était rendu compte que les vampires étaient des individus avant de former un groupe. Que chacun avait ses habitudes et ses caractéristiques, comme les humains – aussi dérangeante soit cette idée. Au début, il avait été prêt à finir sous les crocs du premier venu, ne faisant pas grand cas de qui le tuerait tant que c'était _fait_. Même mourir des mains d'un humain lui aurait suffi à cet instant, si le Destin en avait décidé ainsi – tant que la douleur cessait, il était heureux.

Et puis était apparu son exécuteur : plus complexe que les autres vampires qu'il avait observé, mais surtout, _différent_. Jeune, beau, sombre, attirant mais également doté d'une psychologie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quel vampire se détournerait volontairement d'une victime consentante et facile ? Quel vampire lui préférerait un homme plus vieux, à l'air fatigué et revêche ? Peut-être avait-ce été un défi ou une lubie. N'empêche qu'un tel abandon avait blessé son ego. Non seulement le vampire l'avait _choisi_ mais il lui avait aussi _parlé_. Bien sûr, Mark n'avait rien entendu mais il avait regardé son exécuteur tenter de soutirer des mots à l'homme acariâtre, essayer d'en obtenir une réaction favorable – des efforts aboutissant à un échec cuisant, au vu des traits de son rival. Pourtant, le vampire avait persisté, l'avait totalement délaissé. Pour un homme que Mark n'aurait même pas qualifié de beau ou un minimum attirant.

Irrité, il s'était détourné et était sorti du bar, décidé à trouver un autre vampire qui n'objecterait pas à son unique volonté.

_Bientôt_, s'était-il promis. _Bientôt_.

* * *

Novembre passa lentement, avec ses vents à glacer les os et sa pluie interminable. Novembre, sa grisaille et ses feuilles mortes. Un mois de plus sans obtenir de résultats, un mois de plus en vie.

La neige avait fait son apparition deux jours plus tôt, recouvrant Londres d'un manteau blanc. Mais la neige immaculée ne résista pas longtemps aux voitures et pieds des passants, se transformant bientôt en boue glacée brunâtre qui transperçait ses Converses. Ici et là, il voyait des personnes emmitouflées se presser à rentrer chez elles, leurs achats de Noël à la main. Ces innombrables sacs devaient receler de cadeaux coûteux pour les enfants, de brillantes décorations de table, de guirlandes lumineuses pour le sapin. La frénésie qui entourait cette fête était bienvenue quand on était enfant, mais avec le temps, le matraquage publicitaire tendait à dénaturer l'esprit de famille et le caractère sacré originel de cette célébration. A croire que pour les grandes surfaces, Jésus était né en octobre.

Ses parents auraient-ils encore l'hypocrisie de vouloir fêter Noël ?

De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres tandis qu'il avançait à pas rapides vers le Silver Moon. _Peut-être que ce soir, il y sera_, se disait-il, tandis qu'il sentait ses doigts perdre peu à peu leur sensibilité à cause du froid. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais ça ne tarderait pas, il le savait. Son corps accueillit avec gratitude la chaleur enfumée du bar. Quelques regards éteints se tournèrent vers lui et il entendit un homme souffler un vague et dédaigneux _« un T-shirt par ce temps-là, ces jeunes... »_ mais n'y prêta pas attention. Aucune silhouette habillée intégralement en noir n'était en vue, ni au bar, ni dans les recoins, ni sur la piste. Sans se laisser démonter par si peu, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité du bar et commanda une lager. De là, il aurait une assez bonne vue de l'entrée du bar. Il était encore tôt, il avait toutes ses chances de croiser son exécuteur.

Depuis deux semaines à présent, il se rendait régulièrement au Silver Moon – depuis qu'il avait compris qu'un vampire lambda ne le satisferait plus. Était-ce parce qu'il était clairement attiré par les hommes qu'il le préférait lui à un autre ? Peut-être. Il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec l'assassin de sa sœur et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il y avait peu de chance qu'il retrouve ce monstre. Cependant, revenir au Silver Moon augmentait ses chances de retrouver _son_ monstre et il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

Combien de temps passa-t-il là, à attendre que le vampire qu'il désirait fasse surface, tandis que sa bière tiédissait ? Des minutes, des heures, une nuit ? Peu importait. Son corps s'était tellement habitué aux privations de sommeil et de nourriture qu'il était devenu étrangement insensible, engourdi. Une bénédiction en soi – au moins était-il parvenu à tuer une partie de lui.

La musique était réglée à un volume bas. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de titres il reconnaissait dans ce qu'il passait – les chansons ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il avala une gorgée de bière, plus mécaniquement qu'autre chose. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les vitres pour voir s'il avait enfin neigé, auquel cas, il prendrait le bus pour se rendre au bar suivant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne trouverait rien ici.

A cet instant, une brusque bourrasque pénétra dans le bar, annonçant un nouvel arrivant.

Et là, il le vit. Le sentit. Comme on sent quelque chose tirer en soi, pousser à se diriger vers l'autre. Attiré, comme par un aimant.

Son visage était caché par une écharpe noire et des mèches ébènes balayées par le vent. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe quel vampire – mais il reconnaîtrait ces yeux entre mille.

Ces insondables yeux gris.

_Je t'ai trouvé._

* * *

_Atmosphère : Cold Seed – Tiamat, 14 octobre 2009 _

_Cain – Tiamat, 27 octobre 2012_

_Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine, 31 octobre 2012_

_(silence), 2-5-6 novembre 2012_

_Shattered – Trading Yesterday, 10 novembre 2012_

_(silence), 11 novembre 2012_

**Ceci est un projet qui remonte à un bout de temps, comme vous pouvez le voir dans l'"atmosphère". C'est un two-shot qui m'a été demandé il y a longtemps mais j'ai toujours manqué de motivation pour l'écrire...d'autant plus que j'ai perdu le plan initial de ce two-shot, réalisé il y a quatre ans, et que ma mémoire n'est pas infaillible. Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson de My Dying Bride et a été pensé bien avant que j'apprenne qu'une telle chanson existe. Le prochain "chapitre" n'est pas encore écrit.**

**Vampire Heart a fêté ses six ans ce 30 octobre 2012. Je me sens vieille...**

**Sorn**


End file.
